Love of a Family
by JediVana
Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.
1. The Invitation

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I was making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

Prologue:

_The Potter's and Weasley's had been great friends through the ages, as pureblood families went, at least until a cold January morning ten years ago. That was the year that my best friend, Ron was turned to save his life then forsaken by his family. _

_You see, while Ron was nearing his twentieth year, I was reaching my 200__th__, young for what I am. Yet Ronald Weasley was my first and only Best Friend, a hazard of being the Lord's only son, then that is what made that day all the more tragic. _

_I was showing him the grounds of my family's winter estate after the first snowfall of the season when I heard the call of my mother and excused myself. I knew that I probably shouldn't have left the human by himself. Somehow I wished that the protection of the Royal Family would have been enough. I was wrong. When I returned and could not see his tall form among the hedges I panicked and ran to where I knew I left him. Only a short distance from there I saw him lying on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. _

_Feeling his life quickly leaving him I did the only thing I could think of: I changed him._

_It would be my best and worst choice of my entire existence._

Chapter I:

Ginerva Molly Weasley was not one to be babied. She had a nasty temper and an award winning Bat-boogey hex that she used often on her twin brothers, Fred and George. She was a star Quidditch player on the Gryffindor Team at Hogwarts where she played chaser. She was near the top of her class, something that her family was quite proud of. She was also the youngest of seven children of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Arthur, the head of the Muggle Relations Office at the Ministry of Magic and Molly, a stay-at-home mum and the only girl in many generations of Weasley's.

The Weasley family was well known and liked within the magical community and they were one of the richest families rivaling that of the Malfoy Family of which they were good friends. But unlike the Malfoy's who hoarded their wealth the Weasley's funded many charitable foundations, including one that allowed for many underprivileged witches and wizards get an education, including those of Muggle families.

While Ginny, as she was called, was from such a family she was not snotty nor did she flaunt her wealth, so unlike Draco Malfoy, the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She'd rather play Quidditch with her brothers than go shopping at premier boutique shops. In fact her best girlfriend was Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts' resident nut, not that Luna cared all that much.

Ginny sat in her room watching her twin brothers de-gnome the garden and she laughed as a particular fat gnome bit Fred and he launched it far beyond the garden gate in his anger. She had finished her own chores rather quickly that day, so much so that she had spent the afternoon reading and watching her brothers. So she wasn't at all surprised that she heard her mother call her down to help with dinner.

She sighed as she entered the kitchen and set to work chopping vegetables for the stew they were having. It wasn't long before the twins came in and Fred went to the medicine cabinet to get the healing balm for his hand.

"The garden is done, Mum," George said watching his twin clean the bite mark.

"Thank you dears," Molly said from her place at the counter where she was kneading some dough. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, Mum," they chorused.

"Katie needs me at home," Fred said. Katie and Fred were expecting their first child in a few weeks.

"And I have a date tonight," George said, though he refused to say with who.

They kissed Molly on the cheek, waved to Ginny before Apperating away. "Looks like it's just us three tonight, Ginny Dear."

Ginny knew that her mother really missed having a full house now that all of her brothers had grown and moved out of the house, so she stayed silent as she mixed in the vegetables in the stew. She heard a pop and turned to see her father had returned from work. She hugged him quickly before going back to the dinner.

"How was the office, dear?" Molly asked opening the oven and putting in the bread dough.

"Nothing out of the usual," he answered. "We sent the Muggleborn list to Hogwarts today so they can start to contact the families."

"That's nice. Dinner will be ready in just a bit."

Her father nodded and started for their room to change. He was just getting to the living room when they heard the tapping of an owl on the window. Ginny heard the window open, the owl hoot, and the window close but nothing after that. She was testing the stew when she looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a heavy envelope in his hand inscribed with dark blue ink. Ginny watched as her mother's face grow pale before they asked her to leave.

Ginny wasn't naïve she knew exactly what the envelope meant. The letter meant that she was still required to present herself to society as a pure blood eligible for courtship and marriage, but when her brother was exiled from the family all talk of such a presentation ceased and her parents stopped going to all the functions that they weren't required to go to.

She waited near the kitchen door after her mother asked her to leave not wanting to miss her parents' decision about the ball. The silencing spell ended and she heard her name called for dinner. She entered and took her place at the table silently waiting for the conversation to start. When it became apparent that her parents weren't going to say anything she said, "I want to go." before standing and leaving the kitchen.

… … … … …

Ronald Weasley stood in front of the full-length mirror critically staring at the outfit that Lily Potter had picked out for him. It was his first official day as captain of the Royal Guard and while Lily meant well, Ron didn't think that what he was wearing wasn't going to make a good first impression.

In the ten years that he had spent under the care of the Potter Family, Ron had excelled with his gifts, gifts given to him the day he almost died and his absolute best friend Harry changed him.

Despite all that, there were many on the council that argued that Ron was too young to be the captain of the royal guard, those charged with the protection of the royal family. The self same council didn't understand that Ron was one of the strongest of their kind because of the magic that lingered in his blood after the change.

"The robes aren't that bad," a voice said from somewhere near his bed breaking into his thoughts. "Sure they're more… ceremonial than you are used to, but they really aren't that bad."

"You can say that, Harry, because you grew up in this life and –"

"But you didn't exactly grow up a pauper either," he countered.

"True, but you are used to ceremony and the outfits you have to wear. The only thing like that in my former life was my coming out ball."

"Yes, I was there, remember? But you are now the Captain of the Royal Guard and unfortunately you are like me now, stuck with the ridiculous outfits and stuffy ceremony."

Ron stared at his best friend through the mirror. "You had something to do with my appointment, didn't you?"

His best friend sighed. "Yes and no," he answered. "I suggested you but you won the job all by yourself."

"I knew it!" Ron said moving to remove the robe. "I knew that I didn't get his on my own! Damn it, Harry. You knew what this meant to me."

Harry's face fell and became stony. "Ron, they weren't even going to consider you if I hadn't intervened. I did that because I knew how much it meant to you!"

"That doesn't matter! If the council wasn't going to consider me this time then maybe the next! I wanted to do this on my own!"

"Ron who knows when the next appointment would be. The only reason the office was open was because the last was fed up with our antics!"

Ron smiled at that. "So you put me in a place of authority so that we wouldn't get in as much trouble."

Harry laughed at that. "Basically."

"Fine, but each and every time I am going to blame you."

"Don't you anyway?"

A knock sounded and Ron opened it to find Harry's father, James Potter, standing on the other side. The man looked once over Ron before saying, "Lily got you too?" To which his son burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Be careful, Harry. I saw your mother enter your room as well."

His face grew pale before he darted out the door and down the hall. "MUM!" he yelled and Ron and James laughed loudly.

As they calmed down Ron turned to James. "You came for a reason, my lord?"

"Indeed, Ronald," he said. "I wished to speak to you about the Coming Out Ball that is in a few weeks."

"Yes?" Ron thought he knew the reason but it had been so many years that he wasn't sure.

"I saw the list of young people that is about to be presented to the council. I saw your sister on that list."

… … … … …

Ginny had only to wait 30 minutes before she heard the knock on her bedroom door and her father walked in. From her place on her window seat, she waited expectantly for their decision. Her father tiredly sat next to her and she realized just how old her parents were. Yet when his face broke out into a kind smile the years melted off.

"We consent to your coming out," was all he said before she squealed and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I may have some idea," he said laughing trying to disentangle him from her arms. "Though I think now you have some shopping to do."

Ginny's face paled at that. "You're right! When is the ball?"

"Three weeks."

"So little time! I have to find a dress, accessories, shoes that won't kill my feet! Not to mention --"

"Slow down, child," her father said kindly. "You have enough time. Though may I suggest that you go shopping with Luna on Saturday?"

"That is a marvelous idea, Dad! I'll owl her now!"

"I only ask that you keep it reasonable," he said and Ginny gave him a sidelong glance. He only shrugged in return. Arthur watched his now grown up daughter search around her room for a quill and parchment and thought about the son that he couldn't see and wished that he could.

… … … …

"I'm bored," Harry sighed.

"You are always bored," Ron said simply.

"Yes and its Saturday and we aren't doing anything."

"Speak for yourself," Ron countered. "I have paperwork for the job that you insisted I get." He smiled letting Harry know that it was only in jest.

"If I had known," Harry countered, smiling back. "Then I wouldn't have gotten you it."

"Enough, boys," James said from across the room to which Harry huffed indignantly at being called a boy. "Why don't you go to Diagon Alley and spend some time outside for once?"

"That is a wonderful idea!" Lily said from in front of the unlit fireplace.

Ron sighed as he closed the file he was writing in and standing up only to pull Harry to his feet when his friend didn't move. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want to go."

Harry grimaced. "I don't because every time I do, people seem to think they need to grovel at my feet, like I'm a bloody savoir or something."

"For all they know you could be the orchestrater of their doom."

"Ha-ha, Ron, ha-ha." Harry said dryly heading for the door.

"Oh, come on, Harry, when was the last time you actually got out of the house and done something?"

He didn't turn but kept on walking. "Um… last week?"

"When you went riding?"

"Yes…"

"But you didn't even leave the estate."

"But I did go outside, despite warnings not to."

"And look how that turned out." Ron smirked as he watched Harry turn with slighted anger on his face.

"Just because my horse got spook and threw me, doesn't mean you're right."

"You almost broke you neck and even our healing powers aren't that good."

"Fine, so let's go."

Ron look triumphant to Lily and she smiled back. "Alright then if you're going to Diagon Alley then you should do some shopping for the ball that is coming up."

Harry shot a death glare at Ron. "I hate you."

"Love you, too, brother."

"Are we going then?"

"Yes, let's."

…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Yes a new story. But for those that are reading Antien, do not worry; it is not being abandoned. I hit a snag and need to work through it. Till then enjoy.


	2. Lovers Meet

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

AN: School was kicking my butt so that is why this chapter took so long. Antien is still being written that snag hasn't worked itself out yet.

Chapter II:

Ginny and Luna met at the Leaky Cauldron entrance of Diagon Alley early Saturday morning. It turned out that Luna too was being presented to the council despite many misgivings as to her sanity, not that Luna noticed that because she didn't really care. She did care, however, about finding the perfect dress.

The bell announces their arrival at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and there was a short gasp as Madam Malkin saw her latest customers.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Lovegood!" she exclaimed knowing each of them from the society pages of the Daily Prophet and when each of them came for their school things. "How might I serve you?"

"Good day, madam," Ginny said formally. "We have actually come to look for a gown for the 'coming out' ball."

Madam Malkin just beamed. "Well, I must thank you for thinking of me for your quest for your gowns, Ladies. What exactly are you looking for?"

Ginny was the first to answer. "I am not entirely sure what I would like but I will know it when I see it."

Madam Malkin smiled and disappeared in the back only to return with a thick book. "I hope this will help you in your search." Ginny thanked her and retreated to a corner to begin looking. "What about you, dear?"

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and said, "I grew up on the pictures of my mother's ball and I always loved her dress. I would love to have something similar and while I do not have any pictures left, I'll remember it always." Madam Malkin gestured to the back room where they could go and start on the designs.

Ginny sat back the chair slowly looking through the book when she felt the strangest sensation of being watched. She looked up only to see a streak of red hair go past the window and a bewildered-looking black-haired guy following in its direction. She shrugged and continued looking through the book as Luna came out.

She was just closing it not finding anything to her liking as her friend sat next to her.

"Anything?" she asked in her dreamy sort of way.

Ginny shook her head as she stood and handed the book back the disappointed shop owner. "I am sorry, madam, it is nothing against your designs but nothing really spoke to me."

"I understand, dear," Madam Malkin said as she out the book in its place. "I hope thought that you will remember me next time."

"Have no doubt, ma'am." The two girls said their goodbyes and left the shop.

They decided to have lunch at a small café near the entrance to Diagon Alley on the muggle side. They were just finishing when they decided to do a bit more shopping and headed back into the alley. They made a stop at the parchment shop so Luna could pick up her order and then made their way to Flourish and Blotts just to browse. She was rounding the corner of the wizarding fiction section, having left Luna looking at a book of mystical creatures (even for the Wizarding World), when she bumped into the black haired man she saw outside Madam Malkin.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "I am so sorry."

"No, its alright," she answered. "It was totally my fault." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"The name is Harry. Harry Potter," he said extending his hand.

"The Harry Potter?" she asked smiling teasingly. "Ginny Weasley," she responded taking his hand.

"Of The Weasley's?" he countered, stressing the word comically.

"Guilty."

Harry reached past her head and pulled a book off the shelf. "I was actually looking for a book on old wizarding families when a good friend recommended a book on fairy tales." He smiled. "I decided to take him up on the offer."

"Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Ginny asked, taking it from him and almost laughing. Ron loved to tell her the stories when she was little.

"What?" he said trying to sound offended and not succeeding. "I did say that a friend recommended it."

"Nothing," Ginny said, still somewhat lost in her memories. "I had a brother that loved to read those stories to me."

"Had?" Then Harry caught the look on her face and backpedaled. "I'm sorry. We just met and that wasn't right of me to ask."

"No, it's alright," she answered trying to sooth his worries. "I never knew what really happened to him. My parents and other brothers refused to tell me. But I do know he isn't dead. They would have told me if he were … dead…"

Harry looked stricken for a moment until he looked behind her and waved. "I am sorry but I am afraid that I have to go." Ginny turned to look but saw no one. "I thank you for your conversation and I hope that we can talk again soon."

"Owl me," she said. "I am sure that your owl will find me."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I will. Till then, Miss Weasley." His back straightened a bit and he bowed his head slightly before handing some money to the clerk and leaving the shop, but then she realized the book was still in her hand. She ran out to see no one, the black haired man lost in the crowd. She looked down again and saw tucked between the pages a piece of parchment and note written in elegant and ancient script.

A brother lost is a brother found.

Ask your parents what really happened

and you may find peace.

HJP

"Ginny?" She looked up to see Luna standing there with concern on her face a concern that Ginny was familiar with.

"What did you See?"

"Blood."

… … … … … …

James Potter did not like the look on his son's face when he returned from the Alley with a stricken-looked Ron being pulled behind him.

"What happened?"

"We saw his sister in the Alley," Harry answered and James paled.

"And did she see you?"

"She did not see Ron but I met and spoke with her. She is a charming girl, but knows nothing of what happened to her brother." Harry didn't tell him that he had left a note for her and hoped that she would take the chance.

… … … … … …

Ginny set the book on her bed side table and went down to dinner that night. She wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to her parents about her brother, but she knew that she hadn't been told everything. Luna shook off the vision, telling Ginny not to worry, even when she did without really knowing why.

Ginny walked in the house to see her father in the kitchen, wand in hand, bent over a book and their house elf dancing around him looking downright terrified.

"Miss! Minkey tried to tell him not to, but master wouldn't listen!"

"It's alright, Minkey. I'll take care of it."

The little elf looked so grateful as she sprinted away and she knew that whatever her father was doing she needed to rescue him.

"Daddy?"

Her father looked up from the cookbook he was reading. "Yes, Hun?"

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

He ran his finger over the page stopping and tapping it. "Trying to figure out how your mother does all this."

"What?"

"Katie went into labour and needed your mother so she left me to cook dinner."

"Why didn't you just let Minkey cook?"

"What? Oh, well I wanted to try my hand at it."

Ginny smiled as she slowly pulled her father's wand out of his hand. "Why don't you let me handle it? I'll call you when the food is ready."

She was just turning back to the cookbook when her father's words hit her. "Katie went into labour?"

… … … … … …

Ron sat among the commanders of the Royal Army listening to the latest report form the Ministry of Magic. Trying to listen anyway. He was contemplating seeing his sister after ten years.

The years had done her well; she wasn't the little kid that he left behind anymore. She was a woman and if Harry was anything to go by a beautiful woman. He wasn't sure how he felt about his best friend fancying his little sister, but he knew that Harry would treat her well, if it ever came to that.

Ron was woken from his reverie by his name being called.

"Mister Weasley!"

"Yes?"

"What do you think?" The council member smirked knowing that Ron wasn't listening.

"I think that security concerning the Ball should kept where it is. We have not heard any more rumors concerning impending attacks on the Royal family, not to mention that most of the rumors were from the wizarding end and until they find a spell with which to kill us there is little threat." Ron smirked back as the council members face fell.

"Very well, the security will remain the same unless we hear else wise."

The meeting adjourned and Ron gratefully left the meeting hall. It was lunch and he promised Harry that he would join the family, but when he entered the family dinning room, he wished he hadn't.

"Ronald!" Lily Potter said as he walked in. He tried to turn and leave but she was at his side and pulling him to the table before he could even make it to the door.

"I had the robe maker send over your robes for the Ball. We will have the final fitting tonight so that they will be ready for the Ball next Saturday."

Ron looked to Harry for rescue who was silently laughing. "Don't worry, Ron. She already cornered us."

A soft tapping sound alerted them to an owl at the window and Ron gratefully stood to let the bird in.

When he realized that it was for him he opened it quickly. "It's – it's from Fred."


	3. Mum's Reaction

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

A/N: As I said in the latest chapter of Antien, school thoroughly kicked my butt and I haven't felt the urge to write lately. My break is almost over and thus another semester. Hopefully that won't hinder anything. Enjoy, Dearies!

Chapter III:

James and Harry Potter, Lord and heir, respectively, walked into the governing chamber at the Ministry of Magic to attend yet another meeting of the races. Even when this was not a scheduled meeting the Potters knew it was important. Called by the Minister of Magic himself, the meeting promised both to be extremely boring and rewarding depending on whom you asked.

For the most part the worlds worked independently of each other, but in order to make sure that there were no problems between them, the leaders of each world, including the muggle as a delegation from the United Nations, met and went over the issues. As the heir to the vampire throne Harry was required to attend despite every wish not to. This meeting was to take place in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry really did not like the man and always thought that Cornelius Fudge had no idea how to run a country and he was glad that his terms of office were almost up. Even through his high dislike of the man he and his father greeted him warmly as they waited for the others to join them.

"Minister Fudge," James Potter greeted shaking his hand. "I trust that you are well."

"Very well indeed, Lord Potter," he answered kindly before turning his attention to Harry. And how are you, Young Lord Potter?"

"The days treat me kindly," Harry cheekily answered and the minister didn't catch on to the joke.

"Very good. Very good, indeed." Harry stifled the urge to roll his eyes at the man. He didn't even turn when Ron took his place behind the two Vampire Lords knowing that he would hear it later from his father for being rude. They took their seats at the conference table as the meeting took to order.

"It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic concerning a plot against certain members of the magical community. However, the perpetrators have been caught but only then was it discovered that they didn't have the means nor support for such attacks."

Harry spoke up despite the glare he received from his father. "Then why bring it to our attention? You say that the plots were against members of your community, nothing to do with the Vampires, Werewolves, Elves, and the others, and certainly not the muggles."

"It is part of the treaty that –"

"That is all well and good, but the plot wasn't against us, it was against your people. If it were me I would be telling them not your allies."

A somewhat evil gleam appeared in the man's eye. "What if I told you that one of the targets was that of your guard's younger sister."

Harry felt Ron start behind him yet true to his teachings he didn't say anything. "You assume much to think that she would be touched. She is under the protection of the council because of the coming out ball. No harm would come to her." Harry felt the confusion rolling off his father but knew that James was hiding it because no one was reacting to it.

It was not long after that that the meeting was ended and the Potters and Ron was walking through the Ministry of Magic. Many stopped and stared and Ron knew that it was because many loved the ruling family of the Vampires, even because of this no one approached and Ron also knew that Harry was grateful for it, hating the fame.

Much of the love came when James ascended to the throne and changed how the vampires under his rule acted and fed. It was discovered that the Vampires did not have to drain a victim to be sated and much of the blood was bought as if in a market, donated from those that wanted to help and as the Potters love grew donations increased ten fold. It was also discovered that while not the entire population many could eat regular food and have to feed less on blood. Thus the strain on the donated blood became less and more and more vampires ate actual food.

Of course most of the regular food was cooked in blood.

They were almost to the entrance to the ministry when Ron stopped completely and stared at the walking form of his father, who through no fault of himself, being distracted by one of his workers, did not see his estranged son.

"Ron!" Harry called and he turned to Harry walking quickly to catch up not seeing his father look up at the sound of his name.

… … … … … … …

Ginny sat in her room a brief respite to her mothers hovering. After Katie had her baby girl, her mother had taken to making sure that Ginny appeared the best at her coming out and that included hundreds of dress designs that Ginny rejected every time.

Instead Ginny sat at her desk with a sketchpad in front of her and while she wasn't an artist in any sense of the word she sketched the image that seemed to stick in her mind. She wasn't sure what she was drawing but she knew that the image was perfect and would look amazing if only she could get it right. She threw her pencil down in disgust and just sat there. Her door opened behind her and her mother walked in with her laundry, despite Ginny telling her not to.

"Dinner is almost ready, dear," her mother said.

"Is Dad home yet?"

"No, he sent an owl saying he was going to be late and to only save him some, though with just the two of us it wouldn't have been difficult."

Ginny smiled as she picked up the sketchpad and pencil again. Her mother looked over her shoulder at her drawing and said. "It is lovely, dear! Is that your dress?"

"I hope it is," Ginny answered just looking at the drawing. Her mother nodded knowing exactly what the girl was going through. She herself spent months looking for her dress and almost didn't find one.

"You'll find one, Ginny. You just have to let it find you." Her mother turned to the door. "Oh, Katie fire-called earlier inviting the three of us over to see the baby now that they are home. I thought when your father got home that we would go over."

Ginny smiled. "That would be lovely."

… … … … … …

Arthur Weasley had always regretted what happened to his youngest son and even when it was done in the heat of the moment it had stuck mostly because Molly refused to even speak of him and as the years past the anger faded from him and he longed to contact him, but every time he tried he wasn't able to send the letter, by pure cowardice or Molly's timed arrivals.

Arthur sat in his office at the Ministry alone and with his door closed looking down at a letter he had written right after he saw the retreating form of his son earlier that day. He was supposed to be home hours ago but he just could face his wife yet, not so soon after seeing him. He folded the letter in front of him but paused before he stood to send it. He sat again and stared at it laying innocently on the desk top.

The boy had done well with himself by the looks of him. Harry had always been kind to him and by the station he took behind the young vampire lord he was their protector.

_Yes he certainly has done well…_

… … … … … … …

Fred Weasley lovingly looked down at his sleeping daughter and could hardly believe that he was a father. Even with eight months and three weeks to get used to it, he didn't really believe it until that little girl was placed in his arms and he saw the signature Weasley red hair, not that he thought Katie had cheated on him or anything. He heard a tapping noise on the window and he went over to let the owl in. He knew that scrawl instantly even after all those years. He turned the letter over and ripped it open.

_Dear Fred,_

_First I must offer my congratulations at having a family. I hope Katie and little Adeline are well. _

_Now I have to say that I was completely caught off guard by your letter. After not hearing from the family these ten years your letter was a very welcomed surprise and thank you for thinking of me when no one else will. I would love to come and visit if you will have me and I will be there on the recommended date and time. _

_Again thank you, brother._

_Always,_

_Ron_

Fred stared at the letter for several seconds after reading it and marveled at the way it was written. Long gone was the gawky boy that could barely form an intelligent sentence and in his place was a man worthy of the world he found himself in.

He felt Katie's arms around him and he smiled at her and kissed her temple. "It's from Ron. He accepted our invitation and will be over tonight."

"Tonight?" Katie asked looking slightly panicked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I--- I invited your parents and Ginny over."

Fred paled. "Oh, bloody hell. When are they coming?"

"Molly just called and they were heading over as soon as Arthur was done with dinner so any time now. When is Ron due in?"

"Around 9 because it is summer and the days are longer."

"I thought the sun had no effect on him."

Fred smiled. "I was picking on him in the letter and recommended the time."

Katie giggled. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well… we'll just have to get Mum, Dad and Ginny out before Ron shows up."

"Somehow I think that is easier said than done."

… … … … …

Molly and Ginny were cooing over the baby while Arthur watched on fondly. Fred and Katie were franticly watching the clock hoping that they would leave on their own before they have to throw them out.

It was getting closer to nine and Katie was panicking. She didn't want any of them angry at being thrown out, but she also didn't want the drama that would come if Molly knew they had contacted the rouge Weasley she would never speak to them again even if she came over to see the baby and Katie knew that Fred wouldn't be able to handle that.

Little Adeline was the miracle baby. They had tried for so long to have a child that when they found out she was pregnant they were thrilled, but Katie's pregnancy was less than perfect and by the time she was in her third trimester she had almost lost her twice. In the last month she was ordered on bed rest and she managed to do so without going crazy. And Fred… Fred was amazing and just as crazy as what made her fall in love with him in the first place. Family meant everything to him and she knew that tonight was a turning point that would bring the family back together again. She hoped anyway.

In the living room the clock stuck 9 and the fire flared to life. Katie and Fred looked at each other and braced for war.

… … … … …

Ron stood with his back straight and facing the fire place. The flat looked spacious and well kept. Ron saw several years of photos lining the walls and he sadly looked on at his sister growing up through the photos. He was about to continue on through the flat when his brother came rushing in.

"It is so good to see you, Ron," he whispered.

"What's wrong? Is the baby sleeping?"

Fred smiled. "I wish it was only that." His smile turned sheepish. "Mum, Dad and Ginny are here."

If Ron could turn any paler he could have.

"I'm sorry, but Katie invited them over without telling me until I got your letter and we couldn't very well cancel on them because you know how Mum is." Ron smiled sadly.

"What do you want to do?"

Fred never got to answer because Molly voice echoed throughout the flat, "Fred, is anything the matter?" and was coming closer.

Ron froze as she rounded the corner and stopped dead in doorway. They stood in tense silence for minutes until Ron heard the sweet voice of his little sister. "Mum? What's wrong?" She and his father rounded the corner and stopped just behind her. "Ron?" Ginny asked, the surprise evident on her face.

He nodded. "Mum… Dad," he greeted.

His voice seemed to wake his mother from her stupor and she quickly steered her husband and daughter toward the fireplace and went home without a word to her son. Ron's calm demeanor never wavered as they disappeared nor did it waver when they stood in silence.

"How is Adeline?" Ron asked brightly as if he hadn't seen his parents.

"She is well, for a new born," Katie said.

"Lovely," Ron said. "First, may I offer my congratulations at your wedding. I was away when the invitation came and did not receive it in time."

"Thank you," Fred said.

"Yes, thank you. The dinner set was lovely."

"I must admit that Mrs. Potter picked the set out. China is not my expertise."

"Then extend Mrs. Potter our thanks," Fred said teasingly.

Ron smiled. Then he sagged against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Katie asked.

"Mum is not going to let this go."

"Let us worry about that, brother," Fred said. "I invited you and she will have to deal with it." Ron smiled sadly and straightened.

"Do you want to see Addy?" Katie asked and Ron's face brightened.

"I would love to."


	4. A Dress and a Meeting

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

A/N: I know that it has been forever since I updated and my only excuse is a well used one: school. This week is spring break and while I will not promise another chapter for this story, maybe for another one of mine will show up. Do enjoy this chapter and if you are inclined to leave a review. Oh and some interesting things occur in this chapter that makes us realize how old Harry really is.

Chapter IV:

Ginny was hunched over her desk putting the final touches on the drawing of her dress. Seeing her brother, it seemed triggered something and she worked for hours into the early morning on it.

Her mother didn't even speak when they got back home, retreated to her and Arthur's room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. The next morning Molly went about her habits without even mentioning the night before. Ginny was worried about her mother and she could see the worry in her father's eyes that morning at breakfast.

Even with everything that had happened since she saw Mr. Potter at the bookstore she had not taken his advice and asked her parents about what happened to her brother, but at least now she knew for a fact that he wasn't dead.

Ginny looked down at the finished drawing and picked up her wand. After muttering a rather complicated spell the drawing circle as if a hologram she saw so much in the muggle movies on the page. She sighed. She had done the best she could with drawing the vision that had stuck in her mind and now she only hoped that Madame Malkin was willing and able to make it.

She ended the spell and got up to help her mother with dinner, but when she descended the stairs the house was quiet and Ginny found a note on the dinning room table.

Ginny,

Something came up and

your father and I were called

away. Dinner is in the oven and

we will be home as soon as possible.

Mum

Ginny looked at the enchanted family clock hoping that it would provide some sort of insight and only seeing that they were at school but in looking at the clock she realized something she never noticed before. Ron was still there. In the ten years that she had looked on the clock she never even noticed that her brother was never removed from the family clock.

Ginny made a choice then a choice that she hoped would bring her family back together. Only when she tied the parchment to her owl's leg did she become worried at the consequences.

… … … … … …

Ron was sitting at his dinning room table, one that was afforded to him in his rooms when he took up residence at the Potter Manor, drinking some blood from a wine glass. Out of everything he missed of his life before, he missed his mother's cooking the most and while he was one that was gifted with the ability to eat food rather than just blood nothing would compare to his home's cooking.

He was dividing his time between staring into the flames in the fireplace and looking over the paper work that his many underlings felt the need to send to him. He was one of his rare nights off and even rarer a night that he didn't spend with Harry and his parents. From the night that he saw his parents for the first time since his disowning inside and away from the public eye he spent more and more time alone as much as his job would allow.

To say that he was surprised when he heard the clicking at his window from the owl's talons and beak would have been false. He was expecting a letter from his sister the moment he returned to the manor.

_Dear Ron, _

_I am so happy to know that you aren't dead, not that Mum and Dad told me that or anything. They didn't tell me anything at all. But after you not returning and then not hearing from you I feared the worst. _

_That is not why I am writing however. Ron, we need to talk and soon. I need to understand what happened to our family and why Mum hasn't spoken since seeing you at Fred's. I'm worried about her, really worried. And so is Dad. I can see it in his eyes even when he thinks I am not looking._

_I need to go to Diagon Alley for some work on my dress for the ball and planned on going tomorrow morning around nine. If I happened to see you there would hardly weigh on your guilt and mine. _

_Hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ron smiled sadly knowing that if he didn't go then Ginny would never forgive him. So in turning to the door he resolved to ask if anyone else needed to go to Diagon Alley.

… … … … … …

Ginny was more than upset when the seamstress told her that she would be unable to make the dress in time for the ball and while she showed Ginny several other designs by the end of it all, all she wanted to was to drown her sorrows in a chocolate sundae. She was starting to think of another sundae when two shadows over took her table.

"Miss Weasley!" Harry said brightly. "Fancy meeting you here."

She smiled. "Indeed, Mr. Potter. It is quite the coincidence."

Harry looked between the two red heads and smiled kindly. "There is something I need for my owl. I will be back in a few moments."

"Be safe!" Ron said looking concerned.

"Always am," Harry answered cheekily before disappearing into the crowd.

Ginny motioned for Ron to sit and he did albeit stiffly. "How are you?"

"I am fine," he answered. Ginny stared at him not really believing him. "I am happy if that is what you are asking. The Potter's are kind to me and took me in after… after the accident."

"Ron?" Ginny leaned forward in her chair. "What happened?"

"Mum and Dad never told you?" Ron asked confused and a little hurt.

Ginny smiled sadly. "No and unfortunately I never asked. They never said you died or anything or even disowned. They just said you weren't coming home, and even then not in so many words. All I know is that you were never removed from the family clock so…"

"I wasn't removed from the clock?"

"No, but I hadn't really noticed it until this morning. I noticed something else too. It seems you have found a home with the Potter's because that is where the clock said you were." They sat in silence for a moment thinking about what they had learned, then, "What happened that day, Ron?"

Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair seemingly lost in thought. "Harry was taking me on a tour of their winter gardens and right in the middle of it his mother called him away to the manor for something. He excused himself saying he'd be back in a few minutes and left me alone. What happened next is still a blur even after all these years." He looked up to see Ginny's interested face and continued. "The next thing I remember is coming to in my guest rooms surrounded by the Potter's Healers and Mum and Dad. Dad looked sad yet happy that I was okay, but Mum… Mum looked horrified and terrified. They left not long after I found out what happened to me."

"What did happen to you?" Ginny asked when it seemed like Ron wasn't going to go on.

"I was attacked by a Potter enemy and left to die. When Harry found me mere seconds later he did the only thing he could have. He changed me."

… … … … … … …

When Harry returned he was happy to see the siblings talking, smiling, and laughing. When Ginny caught sight of him her smile only widened and her laugh only louder.

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked sitting.

"I was just relating some of our more amusing stories, Sir," Ron said.

"Ron, what I have told you about that?"

"That we were friends long before I became your protector," Ron recounted smiling. Harry saw that Ginny was listening to the exchange with interest.

"And you know Mum and Dad agree with me."

"Fair enough, _Harry_." Harry smiled at the stress put on his name.

Then he noticed the revolving dress on the table. "What's this?" he asked. Ginny quickly cancelled the spell and his the drawing.

"It's nothing, just a dress design."

"May I see it?" Harry asked and Ginny looked to Ron for his advice. When he nodded she turned over the drawing briefly brushing hands with him. "This is beautiful. What is it for? Is it for you?"

Ginny nodded. "I was hoping that Madame Malkin would be able to make it for me, but with only a few more days to the ball the chances of getting this dress are slim."

Harry looked more closely at the drawing taking in every hand drawn detail.

"Do you want me to project it for you?"

"Huh?"

"I can make it project over the page and revolve, so you can see it as a dress and not only a drawing."

"Really?"

Ginny smiled and waved her wand over the page. The drawing appeared over the page and Harry's blood froze.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry supposed that he looked pale to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry said brightly. "You're in luck, Miss Weasley." She looked at him strangely. "My family has a dress just like it."

"You do?"

He nodded. A flash of memory. A fan of dark hair. The touch of soft skin. Brown eyes alight in mischief.

"What do you mean, Harry? You're mother has this dress?"

Harry ignored Ron's question. "I will speak to my mother about the dress." He stood abruptly still lost in memory. "I am afraid that I have to go."

Ginny checked her watch to hide her fear in his change of personality. "I should, too."

Ron looked between them, worried. "Alright…"

"I'll tell Mum and Dad you said hi, if they'll listen." Then she was gone.

"Harry?" he asked turning to his friend. "What was going on?"

Instead of answering the young vampire just turned and melted into the crowd. "Damn it!" Ron jumped up and went after him in time to see him disappear. "What the hell?"

Ron appeared just inside the entrance hall slightly surprised to find James standing there looking like he was just about to leave.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "We were talking to with Ginny and we were talking about her dress for the Ball when they both became… really… weird… not themselves. Harry wouldn't even talk to me."

James looked concerned. "Joseph!" The old vampire butler, the caretaker of the manor, appeared. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"The manor tells me the young heir is in the West Wing."

James paled. "Joseph, call the Malfoy's. Tell them I will have to postpone our meeting. Tell them whatever you have to." The vampire bowed as James headed to the West Wing, but was stopped at Ron's timid voice.

"What is in the West Wing?"

James' eyes grew sad. "That is for Harry to tell you. Could you find Lily and send her there?"

Ron bowed propriety out weighing his curiosity. "Of course my lord."


	5. The Ball

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Bill turned out to be a great character.

Chapter V:

Ginny was sitting in front of her mirror just looking at her reflection. It was the day of the Ball and despite the feelings of joy and excitement she was felling like absolute crap. She hadn't been sleeping well for ages and it had begun to show.

Through her mirror she saw the dress hanging innocently from the closet door. She had been afraid to open the package when it arrived the night before but when she did she knew that Harry was an honorable man regardless of what he was.

"Beautiful," her mother breathed as she looked at it. She let her mother think that Madam Malkin made it even though she hated lying to her mother.

"Indeed it is," she answered somewhat formally. She had hid the letter that was attached before her mother entered the room.

As she sat that morning, she wondered what the night would bring. She very well could be engaged before the night ended, but knowing her father and how he doted on her it would be like that. She pushed away her have drunk cup of tea and took her brush to her hair. She heard a soft nock her door and called for him or her to enter only to see the tall form of her brother.

"Bill!"

"What is this I hear of the Lost Weasley?" he asked by way of greeting.

"What?"

"Fred firecalled me. Asked me to come home before Mum killed someone." Ginny snorted but missed the serious look on his face. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"If only you can talk some sense into her."

"I can try, but you know Mum. She is a force and a magic unto herself."

"That she is."

"So are you going to tell me?"

Ginny sighed as she turned to face her mirror. She saw her brother take a seat on her bed and she knew that he wouldn't leave until he knew everything. "I met Mr. Potter first," she started calling Harry by his proper title only because of her sense of propriety. "I bumped into him at Diagon Alley. He was looking for a book. _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in fact." She looked up to see the sad look in his eye. "When he left I noticed that he left the book in my hands. A note was in there telling me to ask Mum and Dad what happened to Ron."

"Have you? Asked Mum and Dad?"

Ginny sighed again. "No, but then I met Ron one night we went to visit Fred and Katie. It must have been what he firecalled you about. I sent a letter after Mum rushed us out asking him to meet me at the Alley. It was then that I heard his side of the story, but that is also when it got weird." She turned back around in her seat to face her brother. "I was showing Ron my dress when Mr. Potter returned. I tried to hide it, but Potter saw it. He asked me if he could see it closer up, that is when he went all weird, and the look in his eye… I don't know… I felt different."

"Different how?"

"I've been having dreams. Not nightmares. They are more like… memories than anything else."

"What are they about?" Ginny blushed a little and Bill smiled. "That good?"

"Bill! It's not like that! We're mostly dancing. I can tell, I mean, I know it my dream that we're…"

"Lovers?"

"Bill!" Ginny's face turned a deep red and he chuckled, but then her face fell. "But I can't see his face, no matter how hard I try."

"Maybe you're not supposed to know who he is yet. Maybe you are not ready."

"But ready for what?"

"That even I don't know." Bill leaned back in his chair. "Course I didn't know who Fleur was until I married her." He smiled when he saw his sister's gaping face. "Nothing bad of course, unless you're like Mum and don't like vampires."

"Fleur is a vampire?"

Bill's smile widened. "Yep, but she isn't the only one now."

***

Harry stood in the far corner of the dance hall trying to stay invisible as possible. While he had been looking forward to the social even to the year, he found himself wishing he were anywhere but there. He spied Ron standing with James and Lily clearly anxious for the night, so was Harry in a way. Since leaving Diagon Alley, Harry shut himself in the barely-used, mausoleum-like West Wing. Not willing to think about what was housed there he turned his attention to his drink only to realize it was empty. On his way to the refreshment table he was stopped fanfare as those that were to be presented arrived.

Harry almost laughed outright as he saw the green face of Ron as he stared at the door. "All right there, Ron?" He only gulped. Harry chuckled lightly as he asked a passing server to refill his drink and watched the passing procession.

The ceremony was rather simple. The man or woman would be presented to the ruling council, which once was the wizarding lords before the unification, now the council consisted of the ruling families of each world. The women had be escorted by a male member of the family as archaic as it sounded.

No men would be presented that year.

Harry accepted his drink and watched as lesser known commoners and nobles entered. "Looking for anyone particular this year, Harry?" a voice next to him asked. He turned to see his friends, introduced through Ron, Neville Longbottom (who no one knew until his final year at Hogwarts was actually as old as Harry from an old vampire family), Luna Lovegood, Neville's fiancée and soon to be turned vampire, and Hermione Granger, mortal and a good friend of Ron's from Hogwarts.

Harry smiled but shook his head.

"It looks like Ron is, though," Hermione said lightly.

"Oh, come now, Hermione. You know that Ron only has eyes for you," Harry quipped and he smiled when he saw her blush.

"Then why does he look like he's about to puke?" Neville asked.

"Because his little sister is about to face her destiny."

Neville turned to his fiancée. "Luna?"

"She's right," Harry said staring into his drink and avoiding their faces.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Neville, do you remember our coming out and the girl that caught my eye?"

"The girl that eventually broke your heart by disappearing?"

"Thank you so much for all the details," Harry said dryly.

"I'm sorry, but that was right before you withdrew from the world. We were all hurt when that happened."

"Anyway," Harry continued. "Just wait and watch."

Just then Ginny's name was announced.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley escorted by William Weasley."

"Oh my…"

"Merlin…"

"Yep," Harry said before downing the rest of his drink.


	6. Dancing and Conversations

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

**Chapter VI**:

Ginny stood with her brother near the wall. Bill was talking with Nymphadora Tonks that was attending with her cousin, Sirius Black, just to spite the rest of the Black family since they were disowned.

"Is this truly little Ginny?" Tonks asked suddenly, smiling at the girl.

"I'm afraid so," Bill quipped earning a glare from his little sister. Ginny remembered that Tonks and Bill went to school together and remained friendly after school let out, even though she was in Charlie's year.

"How fast they grow!" Tonks gushed smirking at the girl to let her know she was only joking.

Bill laughed and turned to the silent man. "How are you, Sirius?"

The old Marauder smiled. "I am well enough."

"How is your godson?" Bill asked and Sirius' smile turned into a smirk as he looked out over the crowd.

"He is also well, as far as I know," the animagus said. "Have you talked with him yet this evening?"

"No, I have not yet had the chance," Bill answered and Ginny started to wonder how Bill knew the man's godson.

Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a hand reached out. "May I have this dance, milady?" the owner of the hand asked and Ginny blushed. She looked at her escort for permission and when Bill nodded she took the hand and was led out onto the dance floor.

As much as the world had progressed in the recent years, there was much that had yet to catch up. The ball was one of those things. There was a strict code of conduct that had to be followed. If it wasn't the offending individual was ejected from the ball and shunned by polite society. For how long depended on the offense. The language was among the codes that he had to remain courteous and very formal. Ginny had a hard time remembering every small detail that she was glad that she had an escort for the night.

"I must say that you look exquisite tonight, Miss Weasley," Draco Malfoy said after several moments of twirling Ginny across the dance floor.

"And you look dashing as ever, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny returned trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape. After knowing the insufferable git for her time at Hogwarts she knew that he was only trying to get to her family and it's influence but it wasn't going to work.

"I must admit that I am surprised that you honored me with your first dance," Draco said as the drifted across the floor.

"It is not the first dance that counts, Mr. Malfoy, but the last," Ginny retorted.

"Touché, Miss Weasley," Draco laughed. "Then will you do me the honor of promising your last dance to me?"

Ginny smiled sweetly. "How can I promise something that I may not wish to give?" She giggled at the look on his face. "What strikes my fancy now may not strike my fancy then."

"Good point," Draco answered. "Then I will just have to remain your fancy then."

"You can try, Mr. Malfoy, of course."

The blond just smiled as the dance ended and he dipped her low. "Thank you for the dance," he said as he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." Ginny said as she curtsied and slowly walked away. She caught her brother's eye and shook her head slightly, to which he smirked and let out a snort.

"My young cousin wasn't too much trouble was he?" Tonks asked.

"No, he was charming as ever," Ginny answered lightly smiling. "He wanted me to promise him my last dance and because I said no he might pursue me all night."

"We can't have that happen, now can we, Miss Weasley." Ginny saw a smirk on Sirius' face before she turned and saw the smiling face of Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It is certainly nice to see you again, Miss Weasley," he greeted bowing.

She curtsied as Sirius spoke, a happy gleam in his eye. "Am I safe to assume that you two have met?"

"Yes, you are, Godfather," Harry said smiling. "I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Weasley at Diagon Alley. It was surely a happy happenstance."

"And you remember Tonks and Bill, of course."

"Of course, Milord and Lady. Good to see you again." Harry then turned to Bill. "I was wondering if I could have the honor of the young lady's next dance."

Bill smiled. "Who am I to deny such honor? Treat her well, Mr. Potter, for she is my only sister."

"You have no need for such worry," Harry responded smiling kindly and extending his hand to which Ginny accepted.

As he led her out onto the dance floor Ginny noticed that the room had fallen silent except for the orchestra that had started a waltz.

"They are mesmerized by your beauty," Harry said as he pulled her into the hold.

"I highly doubt that."

"You're right, then, they are just mesmerized by us."

"Do you often think so highly of yourself?" Ginny said laughing.

Harry smiled. "Only with you." Ginny felt the blush grow across her face.

The song changed and the pair found they did not notice as they kept on dancing.

"I am glad to find that the dress fits you so well. Did you need to do any alterations?" Harry asked slightly fearing the answer.

"Surprisingly, no, the dress fit perfectly as if made for me," Ginny answered smiling. She couldn't help but notice the sad look that seemed to pass through his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know yet. Ask me again sometime."

"That would assume that we would see each other again."

"Won't we?" Harry asked. Ginny only blushed in return.

The song changed once again and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ron. "Might I be able to cut in? We can't have you monopolizing her now can we?"

"It's not like you have a chance, Ron." Harry only laughed at the embarrassed look that crossed his friend's face. "But how can I say no to a brother." He kissed Ginny's hand with a flourish and said, "Till next time, Miss Weasley." Before he place her hand in Ron's and turned to leave the dance floor.

"How has your night been?" Ron asked.

"Fantastic," Ginny answered.

"Malfoy wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

"He was a perfect gentleman."

"Damn and here I thought I would have license to punch him."

She giggled. "Afraid not, brother."

"Where are Mum and Dad? I would have thought that Dad would have escorted you."

Ginny sighed as she thought about what had happened. "I wanted him to, even asked him to, but Mum wouldn't let him."

"Why?"

"Mum, it turns out didn't want me to come tonight, but Dad insisted."

"But why did she not want you to come?"

"I can only imagine her reasons."

"So it is not me?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't think it was ever really about you, Ron, if you know what I mean." Ginny sighed. "I think it is more about this night and what it could mean but I know it isn't about loosing me." Ginny stole a glance at Bill and he smiled and nodded. She smiled back deciding to tell her brother what she thought was going on but the song ended before she could.

"Miss Weasley?" Another voice asked. She turned to see a former classmate Dean Thomas. He looked at her a little scared. "May I have this dance?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course, Mr. Thomas." She turned back to Ron. "Thank you for the dance Mr. Weasley." She saw Dean's eyes bug out before he took her hand and they walked away.

… … … … … … … …

"Bill, what's wrong?" Tonks asked as they watched Dean and Ginny walk farther onto the dance floor.

"My mother is giving Ginny grief over the ball," Bill answered.

"What does Ginny think about all of this?"

"She just wanted to come, but there is something more going on. I know it. I just don't know what."

"You don't need to worry so much," Sirius spoke up.

Tonks turned to him. "What do you know, Cousin?"

"A lot but…" Sirius pointed to the dancing pair. "That is for Young Ginny to find out. You may be surprised."

Bill caught sight of Harry as he watched Ginny. "Whatever it is I know Lord Potter has something to do with it."

"Why?" Tonks asked starting to get frustrated with all the riddles.

Bill smiled. "Just a feeling I have."

Tonks just groaned.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just wasn't feeling that creative. School is over but I am working so we will see how this summer goes. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a message if you so feel like it.


	7. A Ruined Life

**Chapter VII**:

The night went quickly and it seemed that Ginny danced with every available man the United Kingdom. Yet the dance she was looking forward to the most was her last. She already informed Bill which she chose to have the honor and only waited for the dance to begin. She could only laugh when Malfoy walked up to her and held out his arm clearly thinking that he had the honor only to be disappointed when Harry walked up.

"Milady," he said bowing. "I must say it is an honor to be your last dance."

She smirked over at Malfoy and his gob-smacked face. "It is an honor that you accepted, Milord Potter."

He held out his arm and she took it. He led her out onto the dance floor among the other couples waiting for the song. Malfoy, she noticed, was snagged by the insufferable Pansy Parkinson and she took pride in the look of pure loathing he sent her.

The dance was a simple waltz, unlike the waltz from earlier that evening, a dance that kept them in complete contact, a dance meant for them to connect and maybe even get married.

The pair started the dance in comfortable silence until Ginny noticed the far away look in Harry's eyes.

She knew not to comment considering their earlier conversation but her curiosity got the best of her. "Mr. Potter?" she asked. "What is wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that you need to worry about, my dear."

Her stomach fluttered at the pet name she gave her. "But I do think I need to worry about it. This is not the first time I saw that look in your eye."

He sighed yet smiled. "It is not a conversation for such a ball. This is supposed to be a happy time. Perhaps when we meet again I will tell you the story."

"That would assume we would meet again."

She looked straight into his eyes and saw longing. "Won't we?"

They laughed realizing they had just repeated the entirety of their conversation earlier, yet she sighed sobering. "I am not ready to get married, Mr. Potter and if you think that by giving you this dance I am giving you my hand, I am sorry I mislead you."

He smiled. "You did not mislead me, Miss Weasley. I am not ready to be married either, but I am hoping that if sometime in the future that…" He trailed off at first seemingly looking for a word then his face sharpened.

Ginny turned just as the dance ended to see the livid faces of her parents standing with a fearful looking Bill.

She curtseyed as he bowed. "I am sorry if I caused you trouble, Ginny," he whispered. She was so caught off guard by hearing her first name that she couldn't respond before he disappeared into the crowd.

Ginny walked to her parents with a sense of foreboding only to have Bill intercept her. "Mum, Dad, it was I that authorized her dance and I know for a fact that Mr. Potter is an honorable man."

Her mother turned to face him. "How can you say that, Bill? When those creatures took your brother from us and now it seems that they want your sister too."

"Molly," Arthur interrupted softly trying not to make a scene. "This is not the time nor the place for such a conversation. Come, let us go home."

She appeared not to hear him when she turned to Ginny and said, "You are _never_ to see that Potter boy again. You hear me?" Ginny was taken aback by the ferocity in her mother's voice.

"And why not?" Ginny countered. Arthur tried to shush her but it didn't work. "Mr. Potter is an honorable man unlike some that are vying for my attention! He actually likes me for me and not for my _family's_ position!"

Molly seemed unable to say anything in her anger and stalked away because of it.

"Ginny…" Bill groaned as the three watched her go.

Ginny ignored him and turned to her father. "And where are your feelings in all of this?"

He was unable to answer because of Tonks informing them that Molly was in a right state and wanted to go home. Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny-dear," he said before walking away. She gaped after him knowing that he had inadvertently told her that he was supporting his wife and not his daughter.

"Bill?" she asked still watching her parents. He looked over at her. "May I go home with you?"

Bill smiled. "Of course, little sister. I am sure Fleur would love the company."

She took one last look at the ballroom and noticed that none of the Potters were present which meant that Ron did not witness the whole fight. Ginny sighed again. She didn't know what to do.

… … … … … …

Harry sat in his parents' sitting room with his head in his hands. He had not changed from the night before but his usually pristine clothes were all disheveled. The carpet in front of him looked somewhat abused, as he had taken to pacing for most of the night only sitting when his exhaustion was too much.

_I was so stupid!_ he thought. _I knew that her family life wasn't the best and I just had to make it worse!_

The door opened and he mother stepped out. It was obvious that she had just woken up. "Harry?" she asked coming up behind him. "Were you here all night?" All he could do was nod. He felt the couch dip next to him and he looked up into the concerned face of his mother. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I may have ruined her life," Harry answered as he once again lowered his head into his hands.

"Who, dear?" Lily asked rubbing his back comfort-like.

"Ginny."

Her movements stopped short, the only outward sign of her surprise, then resumed. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"I saw the look in her parents' faces when they saw us together and by the sounds of their fight, what part I heard…"

"Is that why you rushed us out so quickly?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded as best he could then looked up. "I didn't want Ron to hear any of it. He beats himself up enough for the situation."

"But I am sure he wouldn't you to worry either."

"She's right you know," a voice said from behind them. The pair looked behind them to see an equally disheveled Ron standing in the doorway. Like Harry it looked up he hadn't slept at all. "It's my family that is such a mess. You don't have to worry so much."

"But it's my fault that it's such a mess," Harry said as he watched Ron sit across from him.

Ron glared at him sharply. "It is not your fault I was turned, Harry. It was the dissenter that decided to bite me because I was fresh source of blood and wanted to suck me dry. If you hadn't turned me my parents would be without a son and relations would be worse between your family and mine. But because I am… alive…" Harry snorted, it was a much-discussed issue if vampires were truly alive or not. "There would be no chance for you and my sister—"

Harry stood suddenly and glared at his mother. "Did you tell him?!"

Several emotions flitted across Lily's face, including fear, sadness and regret, but she shook her head slowly.

Harry was just about to turn to Ron and demand how he knew when he heard. "Tell me what?" Harry closed his eyes and cursed his outburst. "Tell me what, Harry?" Ron asked again.

"I—I can't," Harry struggled. "I can't tell you, Ron, not yet." He looked briefly at him and saw disbelief and confusion but he also saw acceptance.

"While I don't like secrets concerning my sister, I'll let you have your time, but you _will _tell me when your ready."

Harry nodded and marveled at how mature he was being. When Ron was human he never would have let it go, especially when it concerned Ginny.

"By the way, the reason I came looking for you was because I thought you might like to see _The Prophet_ that just came in. It mentions the fight but apparently none of the reporters heard what they were saying so they couldn't get specifics." Harry nodded and accepted the paper. He actually dreaded reading it. "Oh, and Harry?" He looked at Ron. "You and Ginny were said to be the best couple from last night." Harry saw his smile and returned it before Ron left the room.

…

…

…

…

A/N: I know! I know! I am a horrible author. And to make it worse this chapter is so much shorter than I wanted it to be. School has started and with it my muse has gone on vacation. Not much help there. Right now I am going to work on a chapter of one of my other fics and then get back to this. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get back to this as soon as possible.

Always,

Vàna


	8. The Letter and a Past

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

AN: I know I am a horrible person for taking so long in updating. It is the usual excuse: school. I have also been working on my novel and neglecting everything else. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a response if you are so inclined!

**Chapter VIII**:

"You must feed, Harry," Lily said as she entered the study.

At one end sat her son, paler than she had seen in a long time, slumped in his desk chair, staring at the glass case that stood at the other end. Inside the case hung a gown. Its blood red velvet folds neatly placed. It was the gown that she wore all those years ago, the gown that had caught his eye and meet the girl he would fall in love with. It was the gown that was left behind when she disappeared two weeks before their wedding and it was the only thing he had to remember her by.

He sluggishly leaned back and glared at the tray that was placed before him. He didn't want to eat. He hadn't eaten since the ball two days before. He wanted his love, he wanted Ginny but every time he tried to get in touch with her something stopped the letter from getting to her.

He pushed the tray away and he heard his mother sigh. "Why are you doing this to yourself, dear? You nearly died the last time you let yourself get this way."

Harry looked up and reached for the spoon. His mother patted his shoulder comfortably as she stood. "You needn't worry, my son. It will work out." He nodded as he took a sip of the light soup he was given. He knew that if he tried anything heavier it was turn his stomach after not eating. He couldn't place the flavor of the blood that laced the soup but it didn't matter because he could already feel his strength returning.

The door opened softly and in walked Ron look decidedly better than the last time Harry had saw him. In his hand he held a letter addressed to his charge. "This came for you," he said simply laying the parchment on the desk.

"Who is it from?"

"I didn't recognize the owl but I checked it for any spells and it was clean."

Harry nodded and broke the seal. It only took a few words to relieve any stress he was feeling.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry if you have been trying to owl me but after the ball my mother bombarded Bill's home with howlers and letters trying to get me to return home and he warded the house against any owl. As you can probably tell I haven't yet returned home. I am staying with my brother Bill and his wife Fleur, who apparently you know because your father sanctioned their marriage. _

Harry smiled as he remembered the kind couple.

_But that is not why I am writing to you. I am writing because lately I have been having dreams. _

Harry stopped dead and the paper nearly fluttered from his hands. He looked up at Ron. The vampire didn't give anything away but there was a sad look in his eyes that Harry couldn't place.

_I dreamt of a ball not unlike the one a few days ago. I dreamt that I was in the very same dress I wore. My dark brown hair over my shoulder in the arms of the man I knew I loved. I could not see his face yet I knew I knew him, even if I could not place him. When I woke I realized that it could not have been me as I sat in front of the mirror that morning. _

_I want to know what is happening to me! The dreams feel so real that I can't shake them. They have to do with you. I know they do and I need to know why. _

_I have asked Fleur to bring me to you. She said that she would speak with your father. At this point I don't care what my mother thinks. She knows nothing of your world if she did not realize that another son is one of you. _

_I await your father's answer._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

"I need to speak to Dad," Harry said standing. He had to grip the desk as the world left focus and he sat again.

"No, you don't," Ron said. "When I left he was already speaking with Fleur and he said that he would come and find you after they were done." It was then that Harry realized that Ron was keeping his head down in a very submissive pose, something he kept only for ceremony.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"I was told to be careful and mind my training when I was sent here," he answered. Harry suddenly looked up around at his surroundings and realized that Ron had never been in this part of the house. Then his eyes fell on the glass case and he slumped into the chair.

"There is so much I haven't told you," he said into the silence that had descended between them.

"My lord knows that you do not have to tell me if you are not ready."

"Ron…" Harry groaned watching the top of his friend's head.

"No, Harry," Ron said forcefully. "You don't ---" The door opened and in walked James looking solemn.

"Ronald, could you leave us alone?" Ron nodded and keeping face the floor. As the door clicked closed father turned to son. "I assume that Ron gave you the letter from Miss. Weasley."

"Yes, Father."

"So you know the request she made?"

"Yes." Harry didn't know where his father was going; yet he feared that he wouldn't go—

"Is she her?" Harry buried his head in his hands and James sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be here with Miss Weasley for dinner tonight. She expects answers. Are you ready to give them?"

Harry sighed and looked up at his father. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

… … … … … …

"We will most like be dinning with council members so mind your manners, alright?" Ginny sat between Fleur and Bill trying to listen to their advice while trying not to throw up.

Ginny was confused when the town car pulled up to her brother's home and Bill didn't say anything as they got in and made themselves comfortable for the journey. He just smiled and told the driver that they were all set and the vehicle started moving.

"Don't worry, my dear," Fleur said as they pulled up to the stately manor. "Ze Potters are a kind family and zey do not bite… hard."

Ginny smiled at the joke. "Thank you, Fleur."

"Eet is no problem," she said as the door opened and she stepped out.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to quell the nervous flutter in her stomach. "You really don't have to worry, Ginny. I wouldn't have let you danced with him if he weren't honorable," Bill said smiling at her.

Ginny nodded took another deep breath and stepped out of the car. She barely took a glance at the manor in front of her before she had the oddest sense of déjà vu. "I've been here before." Bill turned to her, confusion on his face.

"What?"

"I've been here before," she answered. She was starting to get a headache and the flutters that she had felt earlier in her stomach were quickly turning to pain.

"Ginny?" Bill called when she still didn't join him on the steps

"Bill? Something is wrong…" Ginny said before collapsing.

… … … … …

Harry paced nervously around the entrance hall waiting for Ginny, Bill and Fleur to arrive. Ron was nowhere to be seen as he was rushing around the manor making sure that all security was in place for when his sister arrived. Harry was trying to decide what he was going to tell the human girl when she arrived. He knew that whatever it was it was going to be the truth. He just didn't know where the beginning was in order to tell her.

He glanced out the window and saw the town car his father had sent pull up to the steps before he resumed his pacing. He couldn't see her yet. He wanted to so bad but he couldn't look at her.

James entered the hall and Harry knew that he was concerned for him but it was for him to do and no other. Lily took her place next to her husband to greet their guests when shouts erupted from outside the door.

Harry moved to the door when pain suddenly erupted from everywhere. He groaned as the door opened and Bill walked in with Ginny in his arms. Harry heard his father ask what happened before he felt his knees hit the stone floor and the darkness too him.


	9. A Past Revealed and Questions Raised

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ???

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

A/N: A chapter before Christmas as I promised. I don't know if I really like how this one turned out but here it is. Some questions are answered while even more are raised, but that is how it is in every story, if written well.

**Chapter IX**:

His bum was starting to hurt, but he didn't want to stand. He would start pacing again and he didn't want to get told off. He pulled his knees as close as they would come and leaned his head back against the dark marble wall. He closed his eyes against the worried faces of his companions. Ron didn't know what to do. Course he still couldn't believe the image that he arrived to when he heard the shouts.

Ron sighed and opened his eyes. He caught the path of James as the older vampire paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Why haven't they told us anything?" James asked impatiently and Ron silently agreed with his lord.

"Maybe because there has been nothing to tell." Ron's head whipped around at the sound of Sirius Black's voice. "Which usually means that there has been no change." Sirius Black was a strange one. It was said that he was neither alive nor undead. He father was a full-blooded vampire and his mother a pureblood witch. Sirius's father never turned her and she had almost died giving birth to him. She did a few years later giving birth to Sirius's brother Regulus. Course if you asked him about his family he would only talk about his other disowned family, such as his cousin Tonks, as if the others didn't even exist, which to him they didn't.

Ron shifted his gaze back to the closed door wondering what exactly was going on with his sister and the man he had come to love like a brother. Ron sighed once again closing his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him. Then his eyes popped open and he jumped up.

"Ron?" he heard Bill ask. He didn't answer as he made his way to the west wing.

Ron stumbled into the study, still messy from Harry's hours of solitude. He remembered something in the moments that he was allowed in this part of the house. A picture of Harry and a dark-haired girl. He didn't know why his attention was drawn to it, but the longer he looked at it now the longer he realized whom the girl in the picture really was.

"No, it can't be," he whispered. He grabbed the ornate frame from the desk as he ran from the room.

He arrived back outside the healer's quarters right as the door opened and the chief healer stepped out. "As far as we can tell Lord Potter and the Lady Ginerva are fine. As to the nature of what happened, we have no idea."

"I think I know," Ron gasped out as the group turned to him.

"What?" James asked.

"Who is she?" Ron held up the picture for James to take.

The smile on his face was sad as he looked at the happy couple. "Her name was Gwen. She and Harry met at his own coming out." He handed the picture to Lily who also smiled. "The contracts were signed and they were to be married, but two weeks before the wedding she disappeared. We searched everywhere, asked every contact we had but there was not even a whisper of her kidnapping. The wedding day came and went and there was no word from the kidnappers. Harry sank deeper and deeper into depression, almost dying because he refused to eat." James sighed. "Then the dress she wore to the ball appeared on our doorstep, the very one that hangs in his study, with it a letter and a lock of her hair. It was from the kidnappers. It said that she was dead because we had not answered any of their demands, but we did not get any. That part of the story is still a mystery, we never even found her body. But what does she—"

"Don't, James," Lily interrupted. "Don't lie. Not now." James in turn looked sheepish.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"Gwen is Ginny," Ron blurted out. Everyone gaped at him.

"How did you know?" James asked.

"Look at her! Look at the picture!" Ron said pointing at the framed photo. "She may not look like Ginny but there is a light in her eyes that I grew up seeing in my younger sister's eyes and in the short time that I have seen her now it is more pronounced than ever."

"What does that mean?" Bill asked.

"Has she been dreaming?" Sirius asked suddenly and Bill turned to the vampire.

"Yes, she has," Bill answered. "Just this morning, she told me of a dream she had." He turned red a little and Ron knew he didn't want to know what they had talked about.

Ron was just going for the door when it opened again and Harry rushed out followed by several healers shouting for him to stop.

"Harry?!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed by not acknowledging anyone else. Not knowing what he was going to do Ron went after him. "Harry!" he shouted. "What is going on?"

Harry turned and rammed his friend against the wall, a feral look in his eyes. "She can't know! She won't know! I won't go through that again!" Harry roughly pushed against the wall and propelled himself down the hall, his gifted speed making him disappear in seconds.

Ron slid down the wall until he was sitting wondering what had just happened. Never in the 10 years had Ron been living in the household had Harry been so… animalistic and out of control.

He heard steps come around the corner and looked up into the concerned face of Sirius. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

Ron shook his head and took the proffered hand. "I'm alright. He just wanted to get away."

Sirius nodded. "Ginny is awake. She woke up just as Harry burst through the door."

"Is she okay?"

"She is confused but there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage."

Ron nodded and made his way back to his sister.

… … … …

Sirius watched the young vampire go before turning on his heel and walking in the direction Harry had fled. It turned out that some secrets just couldn't be kept any longer.

… … … …

Molly Weasley turned from her cooking as the fire flared to life and Sirius Black stepped out. She felt herself pale as the aristocrat turned his attention to her. "Hello, Lady Weasley. Is Lord Weasley home?"

Just then she heard a pop in the living room and Arthur call a greeting before entering the kitchen. Molly watched as Lord Black turned his attention to the Weasley patriarch. "Hello, Arthur," he greeted cordially. "Might I have a moment of your time? There is something I wish to speak to you about."

Molly watched her husband nod and gesture to the table. She bristled slightly when her husband turned and gave her a look that said, "sit and be nice" but she sat anyway to hear the vampire out.


	10. History Repeating

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ?

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

Author's Note: Here is chapter ten. I hope that my readers enjoy it! Now I am on to Antien.

**Chapter X**:

Harry didn't know where he was going but he knew that he could not go home as long as Ginny was still there. Harry fell to his knees, dry heaving on the ground. He blinked back the tears of pain as he tried to stand. He growled at nothing in particular as not wanting to go through what he did with Gwen.

But he knew that they were tied together, old souls forever linked. He knew it when he first took Gwen's hand for that dance and it was reaffirmed that day in the alley… when they had brushed hands.

Harry groaned as he pulled himself against a tree and his head fell back against the bark. He hurt all over, physical pain he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He heard a sound, a rustle in the trees and he tensed and realized that he only had a small spelled dagger nestled in his boot. He shifted so he could access it trying to stay silent as James rounded the final tree. Harry released the breath he was holding. "Dad?" he whispered so that only the vampire hearing could have picked it up.

"Harry!" James breathed when he caught sight of his son. "Harry! Are you okay?"

"Dad, what are you doing out here? Where is the guard?" Harry asked shakily leaning up against the tree.

"They are out looking for you," James answered and as if on cue two guards appeared behind the lord.

"My Lord, you found him!" one said obviously relieved. The other made to check over Harry for injuries but Harry tensed and the dagger made its way out and against the guard's throat. The guard stopped and glanced over at James. When the Lord waved him down the vampire slowly backed away. The dagger shook in Harry's hand as he stared at James. "How do I – how do I know…?"

James smiled and Harry knew that it was okay that he asked. "When you were 40 you went out to the pub with your personal guard –"

"Stop! You don't need to say anymore." Harry's face grew warm and thankfully his dad stopped. Harry shakily put the dagger back in his boot before sinking to the ground. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Whatever for?" James asked in return and Harry felt his dad sink down next to him.

Harry let his head fall back against the tree bark and opened his eyes fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "For everything," he whispered.

… … … …

James wasn't surprised when his son apologize, he just didn't like that his son felt that he needed to. James just didn't want to lose Harry and at the rate he was going, by the end of the week he would be back to where he was after he lost Gwen.

"You don't need to apologize, Harry," James started. "Because there is nothing to apologize for. We are just concerned for you."

Before he even stopped talking Harry's arms were wrapped around him seeking comfort from his father. James smiled and wrapped his own around the trembling boy. When he looked up he saw that the guards had turned around giving them some semblance of privacy in a life that didn't really have any to begin with.

… … … …

Sirius wasted no time when the couple finally sat down. "Lord Weasley, I am here to formally invite you to Potter Manor in response to recent events involving your daughter, one Ginerva Molly Weasley."

The couple tenses and Molly made to say something but Arthur beat her to it. "What happened to Ginny?"

"That is a matter to be taken up at the Manor. It is not safe for the information to be said anywhere else." Sirius said. "But I will say that Miss Weasley is physically and mentally fine."

Molly protested clearly wanting more information but Sirius refused to say anymore. Arthur sat silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed. "You really think that we are –"

"You will hush, Molly!" Arthur commanded. "It was you that tore this family apart and I will not let it happen any further. If you do not want to come, fine, but I am going to look after my daughter." At that he stood and made his way to the fireplace. Before throwing the Floo Powder into the flames he turned back to his wife. "I don't know why you rejected Ron all those years ago but I had hoped that given time you would welcome him back. Clearly, I was wrong." The green flames erupted and he was gone. Sirius then followed, his face blank and without a word. But Sirius silently applauded Arthur's outburst because it was long in coming for the annoyingly stubborn woman.

… … … …

Father and son sat together under the canopy of leaves for a few minutes until Harry calmed down enough to pull away.

"Are you okay now?" James asked pulling and Harry nodded.

"Where are we, anyway?"

James smiled and looked just north of them. "You didn't even leave the estate. The house is just there," he said inclining his head.

"So that is how you find me so quickly," Harry observed. James looked at his son shrewdly.

"Harry… you've been gone for near 12 hours."

Harry looked at his father wide eyed. "But I can walk the entire estate in half that time. What-?"

"Things have escalated. So much so, that we looked in every tree and rabbit hole big enough for you to hide."

Harry paused a moment before asking, "What happened?"

James pulled him to a standing position and started for the manor house. "Turns out that Ron was right in a way that none of us ever imagined."

"Ron was right?" Harry asked.

"Don't sound so amazed. He wouldn't appreciate it," James joked as they made their way through the trees, the guards in tow.

"But how was he right?" Harry asked. The trees were starting to clear a bit and Harry stopped, beginning to feel anxious again.

James stopped and looked back at his son. "When Ginny woke there was something off on the way she was acting. As it turns out the young witch has a very old soul and whatever happened woke the old memories."

"So when she woke up she could remember her past lives?"

"Not lives, Harry, just one. But that one turned out to be very important."

James turned and once again headed for the manor when men appeared out of nowhere, clamped onto Harry, and as suddenly as they appeared they were gone, taking Harry with them.

A piece of parchment fluttered to the ground that James snatched up fearing that his suspicions were true.

_**'We're back to finish what we started.'**_

Just below the words was a lock of dark hair.

… … … … …

Arthur felt the flames die around him as he stepped from the fireplace. The flames spiked again and Sirius stepped gracefully behind him.

"My Lords Black and Weasley," Joseph said materializing and bowing. He reached out and took the proffered traveling cloak from Sirius. "Mistress Lily will be so happy you have returned."

"Has Harry not returned yet?"

The butler shook his head. "His Highness and his guards have gone to search for him."

Sirius nodded. "Then I will escort Lord Weasley to his daughter and then help with the search. Thank you, Joseph."

The old vampire bowed again. "Of course, my Lord."

The half-vampire and wizard walked in silence through the manor servants and guards walking swiftly by them a few stopping and bowing as Sirius passed.

Just before the final turn Arthur's uncertain voice stopped him. "What happened to the young Lord Potter?"

"After they both collapsed Harry was the first to wake. He did not take kindly to the situation that he found himself in and ran. I can only assume he went to cool off. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially your daughter."

"He certainly a good man," was the father's only response.

"That he is." Sirius smiled kindly and they continued. "Your daughter was given the best care that the royal family can get."

"Which is most likely the best that can be found." Arthur smiled.

Sirius answered with one of his own. "Indeed."

Sirius knocked lightly on a door and opened it. Arthur was surprised at who surrounded his daughter's bed but he was comforted that she was protected as she was. Lily was the first to notice that they had arrived. "Ah, Sirius, you're back. We were starting to wonder where you had gone."

"I went to retrieve some family."

Lily's face lit up with a smile at the sight of Arthur. "My lord Weasley! I am so glad you came!" She pulled him into a hug despite the years and issues between the families.

"As am I," he said returning the hug. "But what happened to my daughter?"

"I believe I can answer that, my Lord Weasley." Arthur turned to the voice that sounded so like Ginny yet not and was surprised to see his daughter laying on the bed looking at his expectantly.

"What is going on?"

"Forgive me, my lord," she said. "I am afraid I have yet to introduce myself. I am Gwen O'Connor once fiancée to Harry and current past life of your daughter." Arthur stood there silently waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Events went unresolved at the time of my death and the fates have decided to give Harry and I a second chance in the form of your daughter. After everything is cleared up, your daughter will be returned to you clear and whole."

"Will Ginny remember?" Arthur asked concern clouding his eyes.

Gwen smiled softly. "She will know that she was me but she will have none of my memories. She will be Ginny as she was before I woke up."

"But why did you wake?" Sirius asked.

"I fear that what I woke to stop has already happened," she said looking down at her clasped hands.

James burst into the room, the look on his face setting everyone on edge. "Ron! Sirius! Call up the guard!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Where's Harry?" someone asked.

"He was taken, wasn't he?" Everyone stopped and looked at the redhead on the bed. She sighed. "I was too late."


	11. Prisoner

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ?

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

Chapter XI:

Harry woke slowly, well aware of the hard, cold stone underneath him. He could hear the dripping of a water leak somewhere nearby but other than that the stone structure he was confined in was silent.

He lay there against the cold hard stone for who knew how long until he heard the clank of metal against metal and the tell-tale sounds of footsteps approaching his cell. He pulled his aching body into a crouch near the door to be ready for the guard. He heard the key insert and the door swung open with barely a squeak. Yet in his tiredness he didn't realize which way the door would open and he got a face full of door. He heard the guard panic a little as he realized that Harry supposedly not in his cell. As the face of his captor came around the edge of the door Harry carefully aimed a punch for his nose.

"Ouch, Potter! Nock it off!" he yelled. "I'm on your side!" In the dim light of the hall beyond the doorway he saw his family signet ring on a chain around his neck that he must have pulled out for proof.

"Who are you?" Harry rasped, his throat dry.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you thanks to the oath your father made me give. I don't think he considered this ever happening when he drafted it." The man said clearly annoyed with the situation. "All I have is the signet ring which you know cannot be worn by anyone outside the family unless given to them and that only happens -"

"With an oath of absolute loyalty," Harry finished. "Alright, I believe you. So what now?"

"We work on getting you out of here," he answered giving Harry a look that said Duh, a look that reminded him a little of Sirius.

"And how do we do that?"

"I am working with my network in here to figure out the plan but for now you need to sit tight and try to stay alive."

Harry made his way slowly to the floor. He was tired, sore and hungry, not a very good combination, yet the man with him didn't smell like potential food no matter how human he did smell. "Where is here anyway?"

The man grinned sardonically. "You are the illustrious guest of one Ciaran O'Connor."

Harry stiffened. "Brother to Gwen O'Connor, my dead fiancee." He looked away attempting to control the emotions swirling around his mind. "He still blames me, then?"

"It would appear that way, my lord. My only thought as to why he brought you here was to get his revenge for his sister."

Harry leaned back into the wall and closed his eyes. "Is that why you were stationed here by my father?"

He nodded. "James saw from the very beginning that there was no getting over his sister's death for Ciaran and he wanted to make sure that someone of his was part of his organization in case something did happen."

"But none of this makes any sense! I had nothing to do with her death! I only loved her," Harry said.

"Some would say that it was the reason she died."

And Harry groaned.

... ... ... ...

James sifted through the growing mountain of papers on his desk as he tried to coordinate the search for his son. The door opened and in walked Remus Lupin. "Any news?" he asked the stressed Vampire Lord.

"None, unfortunately, but hopefully with you here it will pick up," James said.

"It is good to see you, too, James," Remus said with a laugh. James smiled and pulled the old friend and werewolf into a hug. "Where is Sirius?"

"He's helping with the search," James said.

Remus nodded then his face grew concerned. "Have you fed lately?" he asked and James smiled.

"Yes, my friend. You don't need to worry about that. Lily has made sure that I am well fed. Luckily it has not gotten to what she threatened, however."

"I threatened to shove it down his throat if he didn't eat, don't let him kid you," Lily said walking up behind Remus. "Hello, Remus," she greeted hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks to the kindness being commanded to me by being friends with James Potter and Family." He turned to James. "It's not like you had anything to do with that, did you, James?"

"Nothing at all," he answered perusing another document from the mighty pile.

"What would you like me to do?" Remus asked after a moment of silence and the vampire Lord sighed.

"I don't rightly know," James answered. "I really just wanted my friends around and you were the only one that wasn't."

Remus smiled trying to comfort the worried father. "We'll find him, James. You don't have to worry about that."

James nodded as he leaned back in his chair. A thoughtful look crossed his face before he smiled. "Actually, I think there is something you can do." He dug through the mountain before he extracted a plastic baggy. Inside was the note that appeared just after Harry disappeared. "Maybe you can get a scent off of this?"

Remus brightened a little. "Just maybe." Remus opened the baggy and took a long sniff. "Besides you, who handled this?"

James thought back. "Just me, I think." He turned to Lily for conformation and she nodded.

"I am sure only you handled it, James." She turned to Remus. "Why?"

"Because there is a familiar scent that I can't quite place," the werewolf answered.

"Could that be Harry's scent? It is supposed to be his hair."

Remus looked down as if realizing the hair was there and took another sniff. "No, that isn't his hair." James and Lily both tensed.

"Then who -" Lily started.

"Oddly, it almost smells like Sirius, but milder and more human."

James shot up in surprise and then smiled. "I know who has him."

... ... ... ...

Harry stared at the wall across from him utterly bored. He could only guess to how long he had been there and he was only visited by his father's employee who brought food, wine laced with blood and little tidbits of his escape plan. He could never stay long because of the suspicion his first visit brought on but as time went on Harry was getting more and more confident that he would soon be out of there.

Down the hall, the gate opened and while it was nothing new Harry noticed the different cadence in the step of this new visitor and the fact that he or she had brought a friend. Harry stood with his back leaned casually against the wall in hopes that whoever was visiting didn't realize how nervous he really was.

The door opened and Harry's hope of being casual flew out the window. "Hello, Harry Potter," Ciaran O'Connor said his features barely lit from the torches in the hallway. "We meet again at last."

"Ciaran," Harry greeted. "Am I to assume that you are the reason I am here?"

The vampire smiled his fangs extended to give himself the demon look. "I've worked a long time for this."

"Really?" Harry mocked. "Because here I thought it was a spur of the moment decision to hang out for old times sake. Only I've been stuck down here." Harry glanced around the bare cell. "You really should talk to your interior designer. You could do so much with this space and it is being wasted."

"As sarcastic as ever. It still makes me wonder what my sister saw in you that made her swoon so."

"And I always wondered why you never liked me," Harry retorted. "At first I thought it was the brother protecting the sister but then Gwen proved to all of us that she didn't need it, then I thought it was just that you envied me, or rather envy of the... manly kind."

Harry could tell, even in the dim light that Ciaran's face grew red at the comment. "Hardly," he answered with forced calm. "I merely knew that you were all wrong for my sister and I had hoped that she would realize it before she walked down that aisle, only I never thought that she would end up dead because of you."

Harry glared at him but Ciaran didn't looked fazed. "I loved your sister, Ciaran, and I did everything I could to find her, but I was too late and she paid the price. There is not a day that I don't think about her and what I could have done to save her."

"You could have given her up!" Ciaran yelled and Harry cringed. "If you had she would still be alive!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Harry retorted taking sadistic pride in the flinch that crossed his face. "But I loved her and wanted to be with her!"

His voice echoed in the silent room and Harry could tell that Ciaran was fuming, but before he could retort the door down the hall opened and a pair of running feet made their way to them. "Ciaran," someone said. "Lord Potter is here and wants to talk to you."

Ciaran's gaze never left Harry's face when he said, "Leander! Take care of Young Lord Potter while I take care of his father."

Harry was about to protest until he saw who Leander was and then he smirked. "Good luck, Ciaran. I am thinking that this was a spur of the moment decision by my father because he wasn't planning on visiting as far as I know and that could only mean one thing." Ciaran eyes narrowed. "He knows."

Ciaran tensed on his way out of the cell, but then continued. "Now, Leander!"

"Yes, sir." The man moved forward and Harry didn't resist. "Follow my lead," he whispered and Harry smiled.

... ... ... ...

James looked around the room and took in the sparse decorating and minimalist furniture. This was the room to meet uninvited guests and and it made James, and his guards, feel better that they had set the man on edge.

The double doors opened and in walked Ciaran and his entourage and James almost smiled at who was missing.

"My Lord," he said bowing and James inclined his head in return. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I was told that you ignored the summons concerning my missing son, I came to see if you happen to know where he is," James said and he smiled at the nervous look on Ciaran's face.

"I was unaware that a summons had been received. However, I do not know where your son is seeming as I have not seen him since my sister's funeral."

"Hm, pity," James said standing. "Then I believe we will continue the search. Sirius? I believe that the Malfoy's also failed to answer the summons."

The double doors burst open and Leander rushed in with a panicked look. "Ciaran, the-" He stopped short when he realized the audience he had. "Our- our guest seems to have disappeared and I have been unable to locate him."

James felt Sirius start next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He caught Sirius's eye and shook his head minutely. The incredulous look he got in return meant a huge fight was in store for the two friends and for the first time James regretted doing what he did. However, the look on Ciaran's face told him all James needed to know.

"Guards, take this man into custody and then find my son."


	12. A Life Lived

Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ?

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

A/N: Here is another chapter and I think this is the last before the epilogue, but we will see. I hope you enjoy this latest entry.

**Chapter XII**:

Harry heard the rushing feet and ducked into an adjacent dark corridor. _Leander_ had pushed him down an unmarked hall so that he could try and distract Ciaran. And now with the sounds of the feet running through the many corridors, he knew Ciaran's men were looking for him.

Harry listened for the running feet and not hearing any he pushed off from the wall and made for the next shadow.

In his escape he managed to down two guards stationed outside the hall way and as the silent assassin he broke their necks and left them behind. They were the only ones he came across and he was starting to worry. Either Cairan was incompetent and cocky or he was missing something.

All he heard was his own breathing as he spotted a possible exit. He glanced around and then made a break for it. He realized as he saw a streak come at him that he had missed something.

He struggled as strong arms closed around him. The smell of werewolf assaulted his senses and he struggled harder trying to get away.

"Harry!" a voice broke through his panic and some part of him recognized the voice. "Harry! Calm down. It's me! Remus!" His struggles lessened but didn't completely trust the voice. But he should have known that his father would have called his second oldest friend to help.

"Let me, Remus," another voice said, one that Harry recognized as Leander. Hands took his face and guided Harry to look at the man in the eyes. "It's all right now, Harry. Your family is here to take you home."

Harry completely slumped in Remus's arms eyes drifting to the floor. Faintly he heard Remus ask what Ciaran did to him and Leander answer nothing that he knew.

"Ginny?" he broke in and he could tell Remus was hesitating. "How is Ginny?"

"Miss Weasley is well and she awaits your return," Remus said. "But things have changed and we need you home."

Harry jerked out of his arms and faced Remus. "Changed? Changed how?"

"Ginny is fine, Harry," Remus said trying to placate the upset Vampire. He could see the hunger in Harry's eyes and they needed to get him home to feed. "We just need to get you home is all."

"Is my father here?" Remus tried to understand the abrupt change in subject. "Is my father here?"

"Yes," the werewolf answered. "He is with Ciaran."

"Follow me," Leander said and the young vampire lord straightened his back and walked away. Remus shook his head in confusion and followed.

... ... ...

Ciaran O'Connor was on his knees flanked by two of James' guards when the drawing room doors flew open and his son walked in with murder in his eyes.

"Harry," he said in relief but at his son's glare he moved away from his captive. Harry bent low and quietly spoke in Ciaran's ear. The captive's face grew more and more pale as Harry's words sank in and he collapsed as Harry moved away. "Harry?" James said quietly as his son straightened.

"He will not bother us any more," he said and James shuddered at the sound of his voice. James looked between Harry and the disgraced vampire before motioning his guards to move away. When Ciaran made no move to stand James motioned for them to leave but when he turned to face his son to see if he was all right, he was gone.

... ... ... ...

The manor was in an uproar when James, Sirius, Remus and the guard returned without Harry. Lily was beside herself with worry, Ron was pacing, and Arthur look on his daughter with concern. James quickly and with little explanation after saying Harry was once again gone and a look at his wife escorted Sirius and the man he called Leander into his study. With a quick silencing spell, he faced his oldest friend.

"I would say that this is not the time and that we need to find Harry but with everything that has happened I know we need to explain."

"Was it an act?" Sirius asked simply looking between the two men. When he got no answer he repeated. "Was it all an act?"

"Siri..." Leander said.

"No, Regulus! All I want to know is if it was an act."

Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, bowed his head and James sighed. "Yes."

Sirius jerked away from them and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. James sank into his desk chair, covered his face with his hands and wondered what happened to his quiet life.

"This was my fault." James looked up at the other man. "I should have said no."

"No," James said. "The fault is mine. I never should have asked in the first place."

... ... ... ...

Harry leaned against the old stone marker and stared off into the darkness of the grave yard. Around him lay the little carcasses of the small woodland creatures that happened to cross his path, a less than satisfying meal and he felt a little guilty for ending their lives. Next to him the words he long ago memorized sat over an empty grave because the kidnappers never bothered to return the body.

Gwyneth O'Connor

Daughter, Friend, Fiancee

May She Rest in Eternal Peace

A twig snapped and Harry's head snapped to attention. Out of the darkness, Harry could make out the appearance of a woman and she was approaching him. Her long red hair flowed down her back and her brown eyes shining in the darkness. She wore a simple white dress that fluttered in the light wind. He could smell and hear the blood bounding beneath the surface of her skin yet he felt no desire to bite her.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered and the woman smiled.

"She's here, but for now she is me."

Harry looked straight into her eyes and saw a time when he smiled at and laughed with and loved the girl that clung to his arm as she nervously greeted his mother, father and uncles for the first time as his fiancee.

"Gwen..." She smiled and nodded. "But how?"

... ... ... ...

Molly Weasley sat in the silent darkness of her living room facing the merrily crackling fire. Dinner had long gone cold with no one there to eat it but her. Arthur had yet to return home from Potter Manor and looking after Ginny and she didn't blame him.

On her lap sat her diary, which she started when she found out she was pregnant with Bill and seemed to go on through all her children's pregnancies. The book was opened to August 1st, 1981, just ten days before Ginny was born. Molly could remember that she woke in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare that had to do with the vampires that roamed their world. She felt that she would lose her child to them and in a fit of motherly affection for the child she had yet to meet she vowed it would not happen.

_I can't lose her. I won't lose her to those monsters._

"But I did lose her and it was my fault." Molly shut the diary, stood, walked to the fire and taking the green powder into her hand she shouted "Potter Manor".

... ... ... ...

She knelt in front of him, uncaring of the color she wore and the soggy ground beneath her knees. Her eyes swept over the headstone before they settled on Harry. She took his hands into hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I remember the night you proposed. I could tell you were nervous and for some reason I didn't see it coming at all. We were walking in the manor gardens illuminated by fairy lights and the full moon. We had just gotten to our spot near the pond when you just turned to me and got on one knee." She wiped the tear that fell from his eye. "If I remember correctly you didn't even get the question out when I said yes and jumped into your arms."

"It wasn't long after you disappeared." Harry said and her smile turned sad. "I am so sorry Gwen. We looked. We really did but there was nothing to go on and by the time there was you were already..."

"Dead." Harry just nodded. She looked at their intwined hands and said, "You know Harry, that we are old souls, you and I. Forever bound to find each other, but this time around your body is eternal and mine was not. So I was given another chance to be with you, in this life time."

"But why?" Harry asked and she looked up laughter in her eyes. "I mean, its not that I am not thrilled for the chance to be with you but why us? Why were we given that chance to do this over?"

She sighed. "I don't know for I only remember my life time and what little memories Ginny has granted me, nothing from any other, but I have a theory." She reached up and brushed his cheek, letting her hand cup his head. "I think it was to prevent what could have happened without me there. I don't know what that is but you were angry, Harry, so angry and something would have set you off just right that all the hard work done by your family would have been wasted. Our world would have been in ruins." Her hand dropped and he placed his hand over hers.

There was silence between them until, "What now?" Harry asked.

"When this body wakes in the morning, Ginny will return sound and whole. She will know that she is me but will have none of my memories." Harry made a sound of protest. "No, Harry, this is necessary for you to move on. Ginny is the woman you need right now, not me, and she needs you." She stroked his cheek again. "It will be alright, darling."

... ... ... ... ...

Arthur Weasley woke with a start, suddenly sitting up straight in the chair he had occupied from the time he entered the manor watching over Ginny. Scrambling to make sense of his surroundings he nearly yelled in surprise at the sight that greeted him on the bed. Harry Potter slept peacefully with his arms wrapped around his little girl and Arthur couldn't help but smile.


	13. One Year Later

Title: Love of a Family

Fandom: Harry Potter

Era: AU

Rating: T

Date Started: October 9, 2008

Date Finished: ?

Summary: The Lord is the leader of all Vampires and loved by the entire Wizarding World, but when a tragic accident costs the Weasley's their youngest son, they turn their backs on the vampires, only to force their daughter to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and money is definitely not made off of it. If I were making money then this wouldn't be considered a procrastination tool.

A/N: In a fit of inspiration I have gotten this chapter out after four months. I really hope you enjoy this and I thought this would be the last chapter but it was slowly getting longer and longer so we will see what else it has in store for me.

Chapter XIII: One Year Later

He opened his eyes slowly. Not because of the light in the room, even when it was overpowering but because he wasn't sure if everything he had experienced was an elaborate dream. When he heard the startled gasp of his mum and the shush in a male voice he shot up in bed dislodging his bed partner, who was using him as a pillow. He heard the bedroom door close as he looked down at the bed-mussed red hair of Ginny Weasley who looked thoroughly confused on how she got where she was. She brushed back her hair and looked up at him. Harry felt his face heat up and he smiled at the light blush that grew on Ginny's. "Good morning, I think," he said and she smiled.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Potter," she said. "But do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Bits and snatches." Her expression grew guarded and Harry knew she remembered more than she let on. "So what now?"

Harry sighed as they shifted on the bed to face each other. He took the silent moment to think about his answer. "It is no secret that I miss Gwen and most likely always will, but you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, are not her." A hesitant smile grew on her face and Harry took it as a good sign. "She told me that we are old souls bound to each other and logic tells me that we both have been reborn over and over again each time with different personalities and lives, so I would like to get to know this version of you, if that makes any sense..." He trailed off hoping he didn't mess up a good start but he saw the happiness in her eyes and the mischievous smile on her face and wanted to relax but couldn't.

But the mischief faded and her smile became warm. "I'd like that."

... ... ...

Ginny Weasley sat in front of the mirror and smiled at the reflection that looked back at her. It had been a year since the ball. A year since she first met the vampire prince Harry Potter and discovered they were reincarnated lovers bound together.

And now it was mere hours until her wedding to said young man.

Behind her, her mother flitted around her childhood bedroom making sure that everything was in place to make the next morning and efficient as possible.

It was quite amazing the transformation that had taken place within her family since that night a year ago. She was surprised when her mother stepped through the door that morning to the bedroom assigned to her looking apologetic and concerned for her well-being.

A few days later when everyone was sure there were no lasting effects on Ginny, the whole Weasley family gathered together in the Potter's main drawing room to talk about everything that had happened. Even Charlie and Percy came when they heard that everything was okay and wanted to see for themselves.

"So you are okay?" Molly asked the embarrassed looking Ron, though for what he had to be embarrassed about no one really knew.

"Have been for 10 years, Mum. The Potter's have treated me very well. Taught me everything they needed to about me being a vampire. I am one of the lucky ones. I can eat regular food." His smile was wide and hopeful. "So... when is the next family dinner? I have so missed your cooking."

The family laughed at Molly's bright look. "As soon as everyone can be at the house."

After that the date was set for the following Sunday and Molly was beaming for the rest of the meeting.

"So Ginny what's with Mr. Potter?" Charlie asked. "I heard from Bill that you two are pretty serious."

Ginny felt her face heat up and she sunk a little deeper into Ron's embrace. "I don't know about serious, Charlie, but it's complicated."

"Turns out our Ginny is the reincarnation of Harry's dead lover and that they are soul mates."

"Ron!" several voices yelled and he got more than one smack. Even with the pain he had a smile on his face and they could all tell that he didn't care, he was just glad to be among his family again.

"Are you all right, Ginny Dear?" Ginny jumped when her mother's face appeared in the mirror from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking," she said and her mother's face grew soft with a wistful smile.

"About what?"

Ginny sighed and smiled into the mirror. "About everything."

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked as they walked around the garden. "You're just quiet."

"I'm fine, Harry," Ginny said smiling reassuringly. "Just a little overwhelmed."

Harry looked back at the crowded ballroom and and a knowing gleam shown in his green eyes. "Even after so long and so many events like this, I still need to escape. That is why I brought you out here. I figured we both would need some air."

"Even when the party your mother worked so hard on is being thrown for us," Harry took her hand and looked down at the ring he placed on her finger the week before. He had told no one of his plans, except for Arthur whom he had asked permission, a few days before he knelt in front of Ginny and asked for her hand.

They had both agreed to see who would notice first, besides Arthur, but it turned out that their families had been taking bets for months on when Harry would propose.

The couple entered the dining room hand in hand as it had become normal in the months of being together. The Potter and Weasley clans had taken to eating together whenever they were able including Molly taking over the kitchen to cook most of said dinners, which took taking used to on both sides and the friendship that seemed shattered beyond repair all those years ago was stronger than ever.

Harry let go of her hand long enough to pull her seat out and settle into his own. It was long enough for Ron to notice the glittering diamond on her left hand.

"Pay up, Fred," Ron said extending his hand toward the twin.

Fred paused mid mock-broom flight toward his daughter's open mouth to gape at his younger brother. "What?"

"You were the one that played banker this round, so pay up," Ron clarified.

"What are you on about?" George asked from his place opposite his twin.

Ron pointed to his sister, the entire family turned to see the ring on her finger and pandaemonium ensued.

"You really should be getting to bed, dear," Molly said as she was about to leave her bedroom.

Ginny sighed. "I know, Mum, but even if I tried I don't think I will be able to sleep."

"Do you want a light Dreamless Sleep?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't like how they make me feel in the morning."

Molly nodded. "Just try to get some sleep. If you need anything just come find me."

"I will, Mum. Thanks."

In the mirror could see her wedding dress as it hung on the closet door. She smiled remembering the ball gown Harry had sent the day before the ball. Then her smile faltered as she remembered the story behind it.

Harry had led her into his study where an empty case stood waiting for workers to disassemble the next day.

"What was in there?" Harry looked uncomfortable. "It was something of Gwen's, wasn't it?" All Harry did was nod. Ginny moved closer. "What was in there?"

"The ball gown she wore the night we met."

"The ball gown?" she asked and she thought of everything that had happened. "The gown that you sent me. The gown I dreamed about was the when Gwen wore. I was seeing her memories in my dreams, wasn't I?"

Harry looked away and at the lit fire before his eyes traveled to the mantel where family photos lined the wall. One was of his parents. Lily looked younger, though not by much. "The thing about the dress is I wasn't lying that it first belonged to my mother." Harry handed the photo to Ginny and Ginny smiled. "Gwen fell in love with the gown same as you, but when you walked into the ball in that gown you took my breath away. It looked so different on you."

Ginny shushed him. "I understand, and if I have a daughter she will wear it if she wants to. This gown has shaped you as much, if not more, as me. It brought us together and for that I am grateful."

"That's not why I told you all of this," Harry said looking worried. "I wanted you know that I was putting it all behind me and only looking to the future."

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled at his small gasp. She pulled away slowly. "I know, Harry, and I appriciate it, but Gwen is apart of this, apart of me, and I don't want her to be forgotten."

Harry beamed. "I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"And I love you, Harry James Potter."

Ginny realized that she was crying when she felt the tears drying on her face. She touched her cheek and taking one last look at her gown she muttered a quiet "Nox."


End file.
